My Baby Is Alaska
by waterrain
Summary: America is pregnant and it is Russia's fault. America can feel Alaska growing inside of his belly and he knows that Russia does not care about the baby at all, but America does not care for he loves his little baby boy Alaska. Warning Male Pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Warning Male Pregnancy.**

"Shesh, Why is it always me?" America asked himself softly and one hand was on his belly. He was the only one who knew about it and America knew right away for he had felt the growing little one in his tummy.

"Why did it have to be with Russia." America muttered quietly and then he sighed heavily, but it was his own fault and England was not interested in buying the land from Russia.

"America." Canada said suddenly and America blinked at him while mentally wondering when he had shown up.

"When did you get here?" America asked in a confused voice and Canada sighed heavily to himself.

"You are pregnant again." Canada stated flatly and he watched as America's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. He shook his head and then gently patted America's belly feeling the faint signs of life that was slowly growing.

"Yeah." America muttered quietly and he pouted for a moment.

"Russia got you pregnant." Canada said in a low voice and he already knew that the answer was going to be yes, but asked it regardless.

"Yes and damnit it is embarrassing. I don't mind being pregnant, but it was because of Russia and that is what annoys me a hell of a lot." America said in a sulking voice and then added. "Oh and just to let you know Russia was on top."

"Do you know the gender yet." Canada said calmly and he ignored America's later comment of Russia being on top.

"Of course and my growing baby inside of me is a boy. I can feel it and his name is Alaska." America replied bluntly and he smiled brightly at Canada showing off all those white teeth.

"What are you going to name him?" Canada asked and he watched as America fumbled slightly.

"Umm, His human name I'm still working on that one." America replied and his cheeks were turning red. "Anyway I have plenty of time to come up with a human name for Alaska."

"America, Did you tell anyone about being pregnant again?" Canada asked curiously and he watched in silent amusement as America's face flushed.

"Mm, No not yet. I'm waiting." America muttered lightly and he looked away from Canada.

"Are you going to tell Russia." Canada said flatly and he knew America did not want to tell Russia or anyone about this pregnancy.

"He more than likely already knows about it." America said carelessly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "More than likely laughing at me and then acting all innocent. I might as well tell the other Nations and get it over with, but I'm waiting until the next world meeting which will be in a month or so."

"It's going to be alright." Canada stated firmly and he noticed that America's blue eyes seemed to be dimmer.

"I hope your right." America muttered in a depressed voice and he was hugged gently by Canada. America's chin was on Canada's right shoulder and he sighed heavily for it was going to be a head ache telling the other Nations about it.

"I will help you through this pregnancy just like all of the other ones." Canada told America in a quiet and calm voice.

"England, France, Spain, and Denmark have gotten me pregnant. Now Russia has caused me to be pregnant." America said and he sighed heavily to himself.

"England tried to take responsibility and do his share." Canada muttered in a low voice and he knew that America was going to be annoyed with him for bringing it up.

"So? I can take of myself. Oh and that was after I had the babies. Remember?" America told Canada firmly and his blue eyes were serious.

"France tried to help out." Canada commented smoothly and he heard America give a short laugh.

"He was only good at making food and making passes at me." America stated flatly and he looked up at the sky.

"Spain stayed and helped out." Canada said to him quietly and then looked away from America.

"I know." America said calmly and he remembered Spain always wanting to feel his belly. Along with the fact of Spain hugging him softly and then kissing him on the lips tenderly while muttering lovingly 'You are having our baby'. Of course after some time Spain left and America was use to Nations leaving him, but at least his little states and territory's will not leave him.

"Denmark usually came over daily to check up on how you were doing with the pregnancy." Canada commented lightly and he looked at America's annoyed expression.

"After the babies were born he hardly ever showed up for them and only spoke to me barely even looking at them. However England and Netherlands showed up a lot to spend time with them, but not Denmark." America muttered bitterly and then looked down at his hands.

"America." Canada said quietly and then sighed when America faked a bright smile.

"Anyway, I'm waiting and I will let Russia know about me being pregnant." America commented cheerfully and then added in a more serious voice. "He won't give a damn, but I will tell him."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Warning Male Pregnancy.**

America felt a bit anxious and he just paced in front of the door not walking in yet. Canada watched as America paced and saw him biting his lip it was quite painful to watch.

"America, Let's go inside together." Canada muttered softly and he watched as America's face lit up.

"Canada. Wonderful idea." America said cheerfully and he grabbed Canada's hand tightly. Canada sighed heavily to himself and he walked into the meeting with America.

"Hey, America. Want some Pasta?" Italy asked happily and then blinked in confusion when Germany walked over to America.

"You are pregnant." Germany stated bluntly and he had a hand on America's belly which was covered by a shirt. Not caring that some of the other Nations were staring in shock for several reason, but Russia was not shocked or phased by it instead smiling coldly at America.

"Yes." America muttered quietly and not his normal loud voice that called attention to himself.

"It is because of Russia." Germany said flatly and he sighed to himself.

"Yes and the little one growing inside of me is Alaska." America said in a low voice and he glanced at Russia noticing the disinterest in those violet eyes. Germany nodded and then he turned to look at Russia with serious eyes.

"You are pregnant, dah?" Russia asked innocently and he walked over to America not caring that Germany was somewhat blocking his way.

"Go to hell. You are mocking me and I'm not falling for the whole innocent as an angel look for I was not born yesterday." America replied coldly and he looked sharply at Russia. Germany frowned for he could tell things were tense and personally did not feel it would due for America to be stressed because it is not good for the baby that is growing.

"I have no interest in Alaska right now, but it may change and I might want to have Alaska by my side later on." Russia stated lightly and then he looked at the little bump that was showing through the shirt with amused eyes. "It is always amusing to see you pregnant, but now it is even more so since it was I who caused it."

"Let's start the World Meeting now." Germany said firmly and he held back America making sure it was not near the belly, but instead around the chest.

"I fucking hate you damn bastard! I will not ever let you take away my baby! Die in a damn disgraceful manner and go to hell!" America yelled angrily at Russia and his face was red with rage. He breathed heavily and then leaned back into Germany's arms.

"America think of your baby." Germany muttered firmly and he felt America slump in his eyes.

"I really fucking hate Russia. I will of course love my baby when he is born and keep him safe from Russia." America stated calmly and his eyes were narrowed at Russia. "I will not ever give Alaska to you."

"We shall see how everything goes, dah." Russia commented smoothly and then he smiled to himself. America closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them slowly.

"Russia, I really do find you to be quite annoying. So I'm going to ignore your useless comments." America said cheerfully and he smiled bright at Russia, but his blue eyes were darken in anger and he sat down next to England.

"Hey, England." America commented lightly and he completely ignored Russia throughout the whole entire meeting for it would do nothing expect stress himself out which is not good for the slowly growing baby. Russia smiled innocently and he wanted to gain America's attention it is always fun to see the outrage expression on that face.

"What do you want." America snapped angrily and he wanted to have more space, but with every step back the more Russia moved forward while smiling in a twisted manner. Russia kissed America on the lips and his tongue was bit when he tried to invade America's mouth.

"Get the hell away from me, Russia." America said coldly and he shoved Russia away firmly. Germany walked over to America and he grabbed his hand gently.

"I can help you through this America." Germany stated calmly and his hand was squeezed by America.

"Thanks for everything, Germany." America muttered quietly and he allowed himself to relax for Russia was not going to be bothering him since it would not be as much so called fun since Germany is around.

"No problem at all." Germany told America calmly and he meant it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**In terms of ancestry, ****German Americans**** were the largest single ethnic group in Alaska; they made up 16.6% of Alaska's population and they were the only ethnic group in the state to number over 100,000 members. ****Irish Americans**** made up 10.8% of Alaska's population while English Americans made up 9.6% of the state's population. ****Norwegian Americans**** made up 4.2% of Alaska's population and ****French Americans**** made up 3.2% of the state's population.**

**Of the four major U.S. regions, German was the most-reported ancestry in the ****Midwest****, second in the ****West****, and third in both the ****Northeast**** and the ****South****. German was the top reported ancestry in 23 states, and it was one of the top five reported ancestries in every state except ****Maine**** and ****Rhode Island****.**

**German Americans**** comprise about 51 million people, or 17% of the U.S. population, the country's largest self-reported ancestral group. ****California****, ****Texas**** and ****Pennsylvania**** have the largest numbers of German origin, although upper Midwestern states, including ****Iowa****, ****Minnesota****, ****Wisconsin****, ****Nebraska****, and ****The Dakotas****, have the highest proportion of German Americans at over one-third.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Warning Male Pregnancy.**

"Jeez, I feel just so fat right now." America stated bluntly and his arms were crossed sulkily.

"America, It is only natural. Just eat and stay relaxed." Germany stated calmly and he looked at America with serious eyes.

"It also does not help that Russia is pretty tall. Damn Russia for being slightly more taller than me and it is just by a very small amount." America said lightly and then looked at his tummy which has grown bigger making him think of himself as a balloon.

"You are three months pregnant." Germany commented and he walked closer to America.

"Yeah and my belly will only get bigger." America muttered sulkily and then added. "Everyone thinks I'm fat and stupid."

Germany hugged America from behind and his hands were on America's belly rubbing gently.

"You are not fat. Just pregnant and you are not stupid." Germany stated firmly and felt America slump into his arms.

"You are awesome despite what some other people might say about you." America said in a low voice and then added in a cheerful voice. "I might wear a skirt around the house for it would be less tight and I would not have to worry about buttons or zippers."

"Of course. Are you going to start now or wait until you are six months pregnant?" Germany asked calmly and he felt America move from his arms.

"Well, I might as well start wearing one tomorrow only around the house." America commented smoothly and then tilted his head towards Germany.

"You do not want the others to laugh." Germany stated bluntly and he watched as America's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah and I'm already laughed at enough by them." America muttered quietly and then looked down at his belly. "I don't care about what they may think because I will love my little baby no matter what. No one will take away my Alaska. Not even Russia will get Alaska."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Warning Male Pregnancy.**

**It was not a State, but a USA Territory. **

**Some of the Virgin Islands was bought by the USA from Denmark. In 1917, the ****United States**** purchased St. John, St. Thomas and St. Croix from Denmark for US$25 million, renaming them the ****United States Virgin Islands****.**

**The onset of ****World War I**** brought the reforms to a close and again left the islands isolated and exposed. During the ****submarine warfare**** phases of the First World War, the ****United States****, fearing that the islands might be seized by ****Germany**** as a submarine base, again approached ****Denmark**** with a view to buying them. After a few months of negotiations, a selling price of $25 million was agreed. At the same time the economics of continued possession weighed heavily on the minds of Danish decision makers, and a bipartisan consensus in favor of selling emerged in the Danish parliament.**

America wore a loose dark blue knee length skirt and also a baggy crimson shirt. He smiled brightly at Germany and then walked over towards him being careful not to trip because that would be bad for the baby. So that meant that America made sure to be extra careful not to fall down and he walked slowly.

"Does this look cute on me?" America asked cheerfully and then he sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want some Ice Cream?" Germany asked America calmly and his cheeks were a faint shade of pink. America smiled for Germany had decided to change the subject and it was a bit funny.

"Yep. Make sure it is has a lot of chocolate, whipped cream, and cherries." America replied smoothly and gave Germany a grin.

"I will be right back." Germany stated bluntly and then he left to go to the kitchen. America chuckled quietly and then felt his tummy gently while smiling softly for this was such a wonderful feeling. Germany arrived a few minutes later with a bowl of Vanilla Ice Cream with chocolate sauce on top of it along with the whole entire top layer having whipped cream plus having several cherries around the middle on top of the whipped cream.

"Thanks, Germany." America said happily to him and then started to eat the bowl of Ice Cream. Germany watched as America ate the Ice Cream and he did not look away at all from the sight.

"Do you want anything else to eat." Germany asked lightly and he had a feeling it was going to be something that is rather unusual.

"Hmm, Shrimp and Berries together in a bowl with melted chocolate." America commented cheerfully and Germany smiled in slight amusement.

"That sounds simple enough." Germany stated causally and walked back into the kitchen to make it. America smiled happily and then curled up slightly on the sofa. Germany came back and gave America the Shrimp and Berries covered in melted chocolate. After it was all gone he was given the bowl and Germany put it into the kitchen sink. When he walked back into the Living Room after cleaning the dishes that were used and of course putting them away correctly. Germany saw America curled up on the sofa and he could hear the soft snoring.

"The sofa is not very comfortable." Germany muttered quietly and then walked up to America's bedroom making sure to keep the door open. He walked back down and then picked up America carrying him up to the bedroom. Germany placed him onto the bed and then he covered up America with the soft blanket.

"Good night, America." Germany muttered softly and then placed a gentle kiss on America's forehead.

'When America is pregnant he seems to be fragile. I can still remember when I decided to help him with his first pregnancy and he was so very frightened about being pregnant. I can remember his tears and he needed someone to be there with him. I couldn't leave him by himself. England had left him alone and he did not help America out when he was pregnant with those three babies. Delaware, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey.' Germany mentally thought to himself and then he walked out of America's bedroom making sure to be quiet when closing the door.

"They always do leave you, America. Some while you are Pregnant, but some after you have the baby or babies. They never do stay with you." Germany said in a serious voice to himself and then walked into the guest bedroom to go to sleep. The guest bedroom was right across from America and if there is any kind of trouble he can be there right away.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**I have a FanFic named Left Behind and in that one Germany is helping America through the First Pregnancy it only has two chapters so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Warning Male Pregnancy.**

America wore a loose black skirt that was a few inches above his knees and he also had on a baggy dark blue shirt with tiny golden stars all around it. He was not wearing his glasses 'Texas' not wanting to by mistake cause himself any damage.

"I'm sorry about being such a pain." America muttered quietly and he looked down at his ever growing tummy.

"It is not a problem. I did not ever once say it was a pain." Germany said firmly and he saw America's blue eyes well up with tears.

"You are really the best." America managed to say and then his tears fell down his flushed cheeks. Germany sighed lightly and he walked slowly over to America.

"You don't have do this for me, but yet you do." America muttered quietly and Germany hugged him, but made sure to be careful after all America is pregnant.

"It is because I care about you." Germany said quietly and he was not the type to say such things out loud, but it was not like America would tell everyone.

"Why does everyone leave or just come back when they want something." America stated in a low voice and he closed his eyes for a moment to keep his voice from breaking.

"England was a coward for leaving you alone to deal with your pregnancy and it was your first time along with he did not even visit you to see how everything was going." Germany told America and he watched as America looked away from him.

"It is alright. I have long forgotten about it." America muttered and then he looked Germany in the eyes.

"America. I can tell that you are lying." Germany stated and he listened to America's heavy sigh.

"I just remember more vividly when I'm pregnant and I can't stop myself from thinking about the other times when I was with child." America said calmly and he gripped onto Germany tighter.

"Don't keep it all bottled up inside." Germany commented firmly and then looked at America with soft eyes.

"It's when I was pregnant England left, but then after I had them he came back. I remember that Denmark had stayed, but then after I had them he left. Spain stayed, but after some time he left when they turned into toddlers. France stayed, but after I had them he left." America whispered in a broken voice and then added quietly. "It hurts every single time, Germany. At least you were there for me and sometimes even a few of the other Nations decided to help out a little bit."

Germany silently wiped away America's tears and then guided him to the sofa. He held America and run his fingers through America's blond hair in a soothing manner. Germany did not say anything and after a while America fell asleep on his chest.

"England, France, Spain, Denmark, and Russia do not know the heart ache that they cause you, but if they do know and still do nothing then they are cruel not to mention heartless. It is rather heart breaking seeing you in tears and seeing you in such a state of depression." Germany muttered quietly to himself and then decided it would be for the best to carry America up to bed.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**German Americans have been influential in almost every field in American society, from science to architecture, industry, sports, entertainment, theology, government, and the military. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**My Baby Is Alaska**

America woke up and he placed his feet onto the carpet. His hand rested on his growing tummy and he smiled faintly to himself while shaking his head.

'You are growing my little Alaska.' America thought to himself and he walked to the closest planning on what to wear. 'Jeez. I almost forgot about the World Meeting and it will be starting in a few hours. Plenty of time and stuff.'

He heard a soft knock on the door and America said 'Come in'.

"We have a World Meeting today." Germany stated calmly and he noticed America had the closest door opened.

"Can't believe I'm already two months pregnant." America commented cheerfully and then he pulled out a pair of pants from the closest. Germany looked away for a moment, but then he heard a small sob coming from America.

"What is wrong?" Germany asked calmly and he had a feeling why America was upset.

"These don't fit, Germany. I don't have any nice pants that fit and-" America said in a depressed voice and his blue eyes were filling up with tears. Germany placed a finger on America's lips and then looked at him calmly.

"Don't worry, America. I have you covered." Germany stated firmly and he gently wiped away America's tears. "It will be okay."

"Really?" America asked quietly and he looked into Germany's blue eyes.

"Of course. Now then I will grab a pair of nice pants that will fit and look nice. I bought several different sizes of them two weeks ago." Germany replied smoothly and he looked at America's flushed cheeks.

"Oh, Yeah. I forgot." America muttered and his cheeks turned red. Germany walked out for a moment and returned with a pair of pants that would fit America.

"Here you go, America." Germany said to him and he handed America the pair of pants.

"Thank you so much, Germany." America commented happily and he gave Germany a kiss on the cheek while smiling brightly. "I do not know why some say your mean and scary."

America walked away slowly after picking out a nice shirt and he decided it would be best to have a bath rather than having a shower. Germany's cheeks were a slight shade of pink and he coughed quietly to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

_Pretend It Is Russian_

**My Baby Is Alaska**

**By Waterrain**

Russia smiled coldly when he saw Germany walking inside of the World Meeting holding America's hand and his hands twitched.

"Hello, America." Russia commented innocently and his violet eyes darkened for Germany was still holding America's hand.

"What the hell do you want." America snapped in annoyance and he felt Germany's grip tightened slightly in warning.

"Remember the baby." Germany muttered calmly and his blue eyes looked at Russia. "He is just trying to get you all worked up."

"_Why not just get rid of your baby? Alaska is not of any use to us and you could be free of your burden. I could help you in many ways, da. I bet you secretly do not want Alaska for he will have part of me since I was the one that made you pregnant." _Russia whispered softly in Russian into America's ear and he personally didn't like the fact Germany was getting even closer to America because of Alaska.

'I wish Alaska was of use to me, da. I do want America to be with me, but I do not want Alaska.' Russia mentally thought and he tilted his head. Everyone could tell Russia had said something wrong by the furious look on America's face.

"Fuck you, Russia. Go to hell and burn there. Lousy good for nothing bastard. I'm going to have Alaska and like hell I'll ever let you near him." America said coldly and his eyes flashed in anger. He was trembling in rage and his teeth were bared. Germany had to hold him back and he could tell America is very pissed off with Russia.

"I won't be going to anymore World Meetings until I have my baby. Russia just to let you know I love my beloved baby even though you were the one who got me pregnant. Canada, You can represent me because you're my brother and neighbor." America managed to say calmly and his hand slipped out from Germany's grasp. "I'm going home right now before I fucking kick Russia's ass. I don't want my baby inside my tummy to be harmed."

America walked away with his fists clenched in anger and he slammed open the door. Germany sighed deeply and then he said a few words before going after America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. Sorry for the short chapter…**

**My Baby Is Alaska**

**By Waterrain**

"America, What is wrong? What did Russia say to you?" Germany asked as he grabbed the blue eyed Nation's elbow.

"He asked me why don't I just get rid of the baby. I'm not ever going to get rid of my baby. My baby is not a burden. Russia claimed that he could help me in many ways." America managed to say calmly, he moved his elbow from Germany's grasp, and turned to look at him. "You can leave at any time and stuff."

"America, I'm not going to leave you. Let's go to your home and I will make you something to eat." Germany commented firmly and he received a bright smile from America.

"We could also watch some horror films." America said cheerfully and they went on their way walking side by side. Germany listened to the blue eyed Nation chattering, he replied at times, and America is not one to let anyone or anything ruin his mood for a long amount of time.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
